


Take Care of You

by bigGUNs



Series: It's A Long Way To The Top [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Common Cold, Cowgirl Position, Fever, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reverse Cowgirl, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: Misaki "takes care of" a sick Usagi-san. If you know what I mean.sequel to The Way You Love Me: works/17924543
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: It's A Long Way To The Top [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Take Care of You

Just as Misaki had predicted, Usagi came down with a cold that very next morning. While a perfectly healthy Usagi was hard to deal with, a sick one was (somehow) even worse. He refused to stay in bed and continued to insist that if he had to do so then Misaki should too (in the same bed, of course.)

“Your fever’s gone down a little,” he said, noting the numbers on the thermometer that had been under Usagi’s tongue. “But you’re still sweating a lot.”

The back of his hand slid against the older man’s cheek, feeling the salty slickness on his uncharacteristically warm skin.

“We should dry you off,” Misaki added, standing suddenly. “Take off your clothes.”

“I never thought,” the other man started, stopping Misaki in his tracks on his way to the door, “I’d see the day when you would demand that I strip.”

Misaki, who hadn’t thought at all of how his words had sounded, flushed red.

“Pervert!” he snapped, willing the heat out of his cheeks. “I meant so I can wipe off your sweat!"

Usagi merely grinned at him before the young man marched out of the room.

  


  


It hadn’t been long into Usagi’s cleaning that the brunette noticed a little tent in the other man's boxer briefs.

“Oi, stop thinking perverted things,” Misaki chided.

“I can’t help it,” Usagi protested. “Of course I’ll become like this when Misaki touches me.”

“I’m just wiping off your sweat!”

Not that he would admit it, but seeing Usagi get excited because of him, along with their proximity and the huskiness of his voice, was causing certain parts of Misaki to stir as well. He swallowed the nervous knot that had formed in his throat before he commanded Usagi to turn around.

He slid the cloth up and down the expanse of the other’s back, unable to stop himself from admiring its form. It was a sight that Misaki did not often see, despite how many times Usagi’s bare body had been before him (or on top of him, rather.) It was manly– broad and somewhat muscular, shoulder blades looking to Misaki like a beautiful pair of wings waiting to sprout out.

The young man shook his head wildly, trying to dismiss such sappy thoughts.

Usagi hadn’t stirred since he had turned around, Misaki realized as he moved to wipe the back of his arms.

_ To not jump me in a situation like this, _ Misaki thought, a twinge of sympathy springing through his chest,  _ he must really be feeling weak. _

Once he had finished both of Usagi’s arms, he placed the washcloth back in the bowl. He could feel small tremors of anxiety course through him as he ran his hands along Usagi’s sides.

“Misaki..?”

He said nothing, instead letting his hands roam across the other’s chest, fingers ghosting over nipples. Impulsively, Misaki pressed his lips to the space between his shoulder blades, opening his mouth to lick and kiss his way to the nape of Usagi’s neck.

“Misaki…”

Usagi placed a hand over one of Misaki’s, holding it to his chest.

“Touch me even more,” he breathed.

Perhaps the fact that Usagi could not see him gave Misaki some courage, as his other hand slowly slid downward. He wrapped his fingers loosely around the hot length, giving it slow and gentle strokes. He wanted to make this as good as he could for Usagi, gradually building his arousal up and up until he couldn’t contain it anymore. Maybe he could even put the other man into the messy, debauched state he often left Misaki in.

“I’m going to take good care of you, Usagi-san,” he whispered against the back of his neck before pressing yet another kiss to his fevered skin.

Usagi interlaced their fingers, giving Misaki a firm squeeze and the brunette picked up his pace in kind. The breathy sigh he received was encouraging and arousing, a hot blush rising to his cheeks. His thumb swirled around the tip, smearing the leaking precum.

“Misaki,” Usagi’s voice came out rough– more so than usual with his slightly scratchy throat, “... need you.”

“I’ve got you, Usagi-san.”

More than familiar with the location of every one of the lube stashes around the house, Misaki reached over to the nightstand to pull out a bottle with ease. When Usagi found the time to buy and restock these, Misaki would never know.

His hand glided over Usagi’s engorged length effortlessly with the liberal amount of liquid added to the mix. The warming lubricant, along with the heat of Misaki’s hands on him made Usagi feel hotter than any fever ever could. He turned his head, seeking out the heat of the other’s mouth on his.

As Misaki dared to suck on the tongue that entered his mouth, Usagi thought he might cum then and there.

“Misaki, come here.”

Some part of Misaki wanted to be a brat and say ‘I _ am _ here,’ but he bit his lip and climbed over onto the other man’s lap. Arms wrapped around his neck as they continued their fervent kissing. In the back of Misaki’s mind, he couldn’t help thinking that he shouldn’t be kissing someone with a cold, but Usagi made it hard to think so he let himself get swept away in the sensation of drowning in the taste of cigarettes and coffee. (Because of course Usagi insisted on still smoking and drinking coffee even while he was unwell.)

Suddenly, Usagi pulled them flush against one another, rutting up against Misaki. His cock slid smoothly against Misaki’s smaller length, making the knot in his stomach wind tighter. But Usagi still didn’t want to cum just yet.

“I want to cum inside you, Misaki.”

“Don’t just say things like that!” Misaki squaked, his face turning an unbelievable shade of red.

“But I want to. You said you’d take care of me.”

“O-okay geez.”

“Then prepare yourself for me.”

“WHAT?!”

After some half-hearted attempts to escape Usagi’s hold and some light teasing on the author’s part, Misaki relented.

“F-fine.”

Usagi watched in anticipation as Misaki shed himself of clothing before returning to his spot atop his thighs, albeit facing the opposite direction now. Maybe if he couldn’t see Usagi watching him, he could pretend that he wasn’t. Well, that was his line of thinking anyway. In reality, Misaki could  _ only _ think of the other man watching him as he inserted a lube-coated finger into himself. Those lavender eyes piercing him with a hungry gaze, wetting his lips like a predator with its prey within grasp. He thought of how different it felt with Usagi’s much larger, longer fingers sinking into him– how much better.

“Ah– nn, Usagi…”

Still somewhat soft from last night’s activities, a second finger moved in without much protest and Misaki began to steadily scissor himself open. He couldn’t help himself from reaching further, pressing against that spot that Usagi so often abused.

“Ah– ah!” he gasped, back arching with each curl of his fingers.

Although Usagi much more preferred his view of Misaki from the front, he decided that this was good too. The way Misaki’s back muscles tensed and moved with his fingers, the blush that reached the tips of his ears, the curls at the back of his neck being drenched slowly in sweat. Yes, it was a good view indeed.

Without fanfare, he grasped onto Misaki’s hips, tugging him directly over his lap. The younger man got the hint right away, removing his fingers to wrap them around Usagi’s member, lining him up with his twitching hole.

Misaki squeezed Usagi’s legs as he slowly inched down, leaving little crescent moons as he went. A helpless whimper and a deep groan mix together when Misaki bottoms out, ass cheeks flush against Usagi.

Misaki could feel Usagi rest his chin onto his shoulder, feel the contented sigh against his cheek and the waves of arousal as hips rolled up into him, grinding into his prostate. His name released from his throat in a choked-out moan, a quiet plea for more.

“If you want it,” Usagi’s lips brush against his skin as he speaks so delicately, “ you’re going to have to take it.”

Tentatively, Misaki raised his hips.

“That’s it, Misaki.”

Before long, Misaki was riding him in earnest, those sweat-soaked curls bouncing with every descent onto Usagi’s cock. The flames in their bellies burned and wound tight. With eyes squeezed shut and lips pressed tightly together, Misaki took care of Usagi.

  


Usagi woke up in perfect health the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been hard for me to focus lately, but I took a hot bubble bath and listened to some calming piano music and that emptied my head enough to finish this. I hope it turned out okay. I want to write one more in this series where Misaki really, finally, actually tops Usagi. Stick with me here, folks.


End file.
